yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 5
Safahat kitapları: Birinci Kitap Safahat, İkinci Kitap Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde(1912) -Üçüncü Kitap Hakkın Sesleri(1913) - Dördüncü KitapFatih Kürsüsünde (1913) - Beşinci Kitap Hatıralar (1917) -Altıncı Kitap Asım (1924) Yedinci Kitap Gölgeler (1933) - Safahat Dışında kalmış Şiirler}} (Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 32 kb.büyük olduğu için 10 bölüme ayrılmıştır.) | | style="vertical-align: top"| It is being read what news? On the money does not sciences, What has this world asking, what goes in the Hereafter! man of letters actually many, who could see: the poet. Only in poetry is one of two things: Husband, folks! Literature or boy, or woman ... Feelings of self line yet! Then login criticism: All Islamic mysticism full: Do you have an imagination to know that everything is licit arm saw Smoking, without fear of Allah is kind of abominations; Hafiz Divan book of fatwa in the middle! "Heart Do not hurt if what the do pleasure" Scientists way, beautiful, and cheap, as well as sugar! But a little effort so far in his youth Started ... One day is certainly shine. He re-processed in time here on earth, This plant will feed the thousands of shoots! China, Manchuria is a religious custom, not the other. Muslim element to a very, very ignorant. I wonder what it means to request tens of progress? "I have seen our grandfather!" the sound of millions of In my head, the same fury, look, turns out! Ideals destroying the foundation of his throne in this volume. Custom and lean epidemic in China? Where! I always desperate trouble that has undergone the Islamic kingdom. Bring the Far West, a Muslim; One of the Great Wall of China what lies under the outstretched; Listen to the spirit of each one: the absolute future, "I have seen our grandfather!" shaky shaky voice! "I have seen our grandfather!" rejected religious lyrics; However, I wonder why the application domain is unlimited? Because we do not know the religious. Yes, I knew, Not possible, so we couldn’t show dizziness. "I have seen our grandfather!" he he Leading to crashes and a lot of the nation state, We read every day in our memorization will not sign! Or whether this verse is not a purpose? Apparently, only that the side of Qur’an; Because it means that no one cares about the book: Or look at the Kur'an opens the sheet; We walk the land of the dead or blows. It is mot climb down especially the Koran, I know right, When read in the cemetery, nor the fortune to look at! It's up to the pedestrian any religious in this side; So they read the Kor’an say: You expect it’s Chinese! All the customs are similar ritual magi; They bring a witness, and he is quite strange. But, all of them reverence your name. Never forget, my cardigan wrapped in a Chinese daughter What he says not understand, I said many things; Then I cried with sadness ... It turns out the poor, Sultan ask to me in, "How is?" dermis; Although close to the road, they had wanted to come! Ask now, or how the Japanese nation? I can not finish power to tell him, amazement! I tell so far: the religion of Islam there, Spread the spirit always live alone, the Buddha way. You can go to the purity of Islam, Japanese see! She is a little taller, older members of the nation today, To protect the principles of Islam is unique; Muslims meant only for the missing the word of restimony. Accuracy, agreed to obey, promise to stop, compassion; Superior right to the most sincere effort to keep the powerless; Multicast power, while most settle for nothing less than; Providing hands-darken, you can still give large quantities; No one raped, regardless of honor side, Son to recognize the hands of the seven brothers; "You will die!" called the point to resist bravely; Place come, laughing, playing to sacrifice his life; Personal ambitions challenged, by not Sacrifice personal interests to at community; It plays like these are very rare as I saw there ... The island has the cleanest children of Adam. It can enter only the technology of civilization ... He will also leave the country subject to the owners. Standing on the beach the watchful eye of thousands of far-sighted; What a farce if expelled through the door! If the goods through the West valuable; Rots from the harmful things in a fashion at the customs! Night and day open houses, doors no latch; Everyone in the open chest, the thief is not known. Or people can not see it in a place of humility ... "Togo" s do you expect to have the attitude? Where! "Let's go!" he says, takes, then come to me in; I would fill immediately my cup, Tea drinking. Islam, I think there will shine; Meanwhile, I just need the effort of the Ottomans. Missionaries, they walk around day and night, I do not know that he waits our scientist come the revelation from Allah? I want to visit India overall, not that, Where I am, because of the police to follow me, I had to give up the strength to run out; I was more or less, but still went down to every community! It feed, fortunately, the old country, Allah’s mercy wise equivalent to hundreds of people. Sees the spirit of religions, knows the wisdom of the Qur'an Scholars, however: In front of the West leans today. Especially young people grow in the human remains: Most of them see education in the UK; Then will the spirit of co-religionists, is the heart, Because the path of death, lo, he does not return, is inserted. | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |} Süleymaniye camiiSüleymaniye 400px|thumb|right|Mehmet Akif Ersoy Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde Kategori:Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 5 Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Şiirleri Kategori:Safahat